


Merry Effing Christmas

by Kittyboo98



Series: Eruri AU : Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Erwin is basically a big kid, Feels, Grumpy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, big ass (christmas) trees, cocoa, erwin can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: Poor Levi is sick on his birthday which just happens to be Christmas. Luckily he has Erwin to make it all better.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeds_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/gifts).



> My Christmas gift to Zed, for listening to my rants and lending a patient ear during this stressful holiday:) Just some good old fluff with our favorite old men lol

Levi groaned as a warm sliver of light beamed upon him rousing him from sleep. Tired grey eyes blinked rapidly trying to adjust. He tried to move away but it proved to be a fruitless effort as he is seemingly trapped under a prison of every blanket from the linen closet. Suddenly a shadow looms over him and he feels a large hand on his forehead quickly replaced by soft lips and a chaste kiss. "Happy Birthday Levi." Erwin said softly as he brushed Levi's hair out of his eyes.

"Erwin?" Levi inquired  in a slightly raspy voice. He opened his eyes and is met by the smiling face of his husband.

"How are you feeling sweetheart, do you need anything?" Erwin asked, as he adjusted the curtains to block out the offending stream of sunlight that had woken Levi.

"Actually yes, move some of these damn blankets, I'm fucking suffocating under here!"

The tall blonde laughed and walked over to start removing some of the blankets.

"Why are there so many blankets, we have a damn heating system." the dark haired man grumbled.

Erwin shook his head and chuckled. "You asked for them Levi, you said you were freezing, you probably don't remember because you had a fever." Levi grunted in response and he leaned back against his pillows.

"Tch, I would never make such a stupid request, you're just going deaf old man." Erwin laid  down next to Levi and smiled. 

"You must be feeling better, your snark is coming back." He replied as he nuzzled the side of Levi's neck.

"Whatever you say." Levi muttered with a smile as he turned over to face his husband. He took one glance at Erwin's attire and scrunched his nose in disgust. "Where did you get that hideous thing?,” He said, and pointed at Erwin's obnoxious green and red sweater adorned with pictures of reindeer, Christmas trees and a giant smiling Santa Claus face in the middle.

Erwin frowned. "It's not hideous, it's festive and I always wear a sweater on Christmas, come on Levi don't be such a grinch." Erwin said as he playfully poked Levi on the nose. 

"Yeah well that grinch had the right idea, Christmas is overrated." He replied and ruffled Erwin's hair. "I just fucking love vacuuming pine needles out of the carpet until August, an artificial tree is much easier to deal with instead of the big ass tree you and Mike chop down and drag here every year."

Erwin pouted. "But it's not the same Levi and besides Mike and I have been doing it since we were kids, it's tradition!" He said proudly. Levi just rolled his eyes.

Levi suddenly sneezed and Erwin handed him a tissue.

"I hate being sick, it's fucking disgusting!" He shouted and Erwin patted his husband's back.

"It's ok Levi, I don't mind taking care of you." He said with a smile. "Lets watch Christmas movies, We'll watch "A Christmas Story" first, even you like that one." He then started to pull the covers down on the bed.

Levi thought for a moment and then asked,  "With hot chocolate?"

Erwin's face lit up with delight. "Of course." He picked Levi up and carried him out to the couch in the living room.

"Tch, I can walk idiot, stop with all this Prince Charming bullshit." He is met with laughter.

"But I love treating you like a princess, Levi, you deserve it."

Levi smirked. "Fuck that, I'm queen!”Erwin just laughed harder and headed  to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

\------------------------------------------

 Several hours later having had their fill of cheesy Christmas movies and Christmas dinner consisting of chicken soup and slightly burnt toast, Levi and Erwin are seated on the floor amongst the pile of Christmas and birthday presents.

Levi looked at the pile and remembered something. " Erwin, there's a package behind my desk for you, could you bring it out?"  Erwin nodded and walked off to retrieve the gift.

He returned a few moments later with a large rectangular package. He sat down next to Levi and excitedly tore the paper off. He stared at the painting in awe and cobalt eyes filled with tears.

It is a painting of Levi and Erwin from their first wedding anniversary. It wasn't just any painting, Levi had painted it himself.

"Oh stop that you big sap." Levi said quietly as he brushed tears from Erwin's face. 

“I thought you didn't paint anymore." Erwin replied, hugging Levi tightly.

"I came out of retirement just this once for you because I love you and sometimes I can be a sentimental old fool too." Levi said, kissing Erwin on the lips softly."Merry Christmas Erwin." 


End file.
